Level Progression Guide
Note: Mobile users, please switch to "desktop view" for the full experience; alternatively, you can find a list of links included below, followed by a visual guide. Here you can find an easy to use, step by step progression guide from level 1 all the way to level 50! However along the way you unlock features in Wildstar that will make your journey even more epic! Click on parts of the image below to discover more each of the Adventures, Battlegrounds, Dungeons and Zones. To read smaller sections, hover over them. Level Progression Guide Image:Levellingmap.jpg|center|700px|link= rect 289 128 603 451 Join the Exiles! rect 1274 126 1612 514 No, join the Dominion! rect 800 958 1102 1017 Space, the final frontier... Oh, what does this button do? rect 2 1024 944 1394 Learn more about the Gambler's Ruin rect 948 1024 1892 1396 Learn more about the Arkship Destiny rect 685 1402 1222 1460 Exiles - Cold and Snow, Dominion - Hot and Rocks Why does the Dominion get the nice resorts? Welcome to Nexus! rect 4 1470 446 1838 Discover Everstar Grove rect 450 1472 808 1838 Discover the Northern Wilds rect 814 1470 1078 1840 Level 6 Unlock - PvP Battleground - Prepare for battle in Walatiki Temple rect 1082 1470 1442 1838 Discover the Crimson Isle rect 1448 1470 1892 1838 Discover Levian Bay poly 1 1918 385 1922 517 2283 253 2282 242 2246 201 2188 155 2156 122 2143 55 2138 1 2154 Discover Celestion rect 494 1918 938 2282 Discover Algoroc poly 944 1915 949 2002 1204 2004 1213 2108 950 2118 953 2282 1330 2284 1322 2162 1374 2162 1467 1919 Discover Deradune poly 1482 1916 1393 2164 1628 2163 1630 2263 1627 2272 1640 2253 1659 2212 1690 2180 1739 2148 1794 2136 1850 2137 1878 2147 1897 2157 1896 1916 Discover Ellevar rect 1329 2165 1623 2269 If you can build... you can DESTROY... more! Tradeskills available at level 10. rect 463 1847 881 1906 From nice waterfalls to floating crystal rock things... your choice... choose wisely! rect 1413 1846 1777 1905 A really, really hot desert or a spooky town... Such a hard choice. Glad I'm not making it! rect 908 2005 1199 2109 Thanks to the Protostar Corporation, at level 14 you can build your very own home... in the skyyyy! Making dreams come true - for money. poly 221 2430 517 2435 517 2724 305 2725 305 2573 Discover Galeras rect 538 2364 804 2728 Level 15 Unlock - PvE Adventure - Exiles: The Hycrest Insurrection rect 811 2377 1079 2506 Level 20 Unlock - PvE Dungeons - Explore Stormtalon's Lair and the Ruins of Kel Voreth rect 832 2524 936 2684 Explore Stormtalon's Lair! rect 946 2516 1062 2690 Battle the Osun in the Ruins of Kel Voreth! rect 1092 2362 1354 2726 Level 15 Unlock - PvE Adventure - Dominion: Riot in the Void poly 1662 2430 1708 2483 1523 2550 1528 2640 1448 2661 1455 2724 1370 2723 1372 2431 Discover Auroria rect 23 2570 296 2714 Want more PvP?! Of course you do, cupcake! Battleground: Halls of the Bloodsworn unlocks at level 15. poly 1810 2508 1719 2488 1542 2550 1556 2643 1465 2672 1533 2732 1895 2730 1896 2495 Mounts at level 15! rect 810 2810 1080 3172 Level 25 Unlock - PvE MOBA Type Adventure: War of The Wilds poly 496 2740 500 2867 577 2996 548 3076 552 3173 803 3170 802 2815 1096 2816 1104 3168 1892 3173 1894 2809 1890 2737 Discover Whitevale! Winter is coming... oh, wait, it's already here... YAY SNOW ANGELSSSS... er, why's this snow yellow? poly 6 2812 278 2813 373 2744 463 2789 520 2935 569 3003 423 3127 356 3175 4 3170 Available at level 25 - Hoverboards Unlock! Need for Speed? Are you fast and furious? Then saddle up on your new super fast... hoverboard! rect 1577 3444 1877 3593 ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! Fight to the death with the PvP Arena Unlock at level 30! rect 808 3256 1086 3624 Level 30 Unlock - PvE Tower Defense Adventure: Siege of Tempest Refuge poly 4 3185 10 3616 795 3616 801 3263 1090 3261 1097 3612 1567 3615 1570 3438 1894 3435 1893 3186 Discover Farside! On a moon far far far far away... Oh, I can see my house! HIIII MOM!!! poly 210 3632 213 3829 308 3940 298 4061 644 4059 652 3707 1276 3708 1264 4060 1891 4053 1886 3629 Discover Wilderrun! Awww, look at the pretty flowers... nice flowers. *CRUNCH* ARRRRR MY ARM! poly 16 3651 168 3656 196 3935 288 3939 290 4070 8 4066 Level 35, World Story Unlocks! Discover the mysteries of Nexus with Drusera. rect 662 3700 946 4062 Level 35 Unlock - PvE Dungeon - Take on the Redmoon Marauders in Skullcano rect 948 3696 1250 4062 Level 40 Unlock - PvE Adventure - Gang Wars! Who will you support in Crimelords of Whitevale? poly 8 4087 7 4505 790 4505 790 4156 1107 4154 1113 4505 1890 4504 1889 4078 Discover Malgrave! The good, the bad, and the grave... From little bones to big MASSIVE bones, enough bones for everyone! rect 806 4144 1084 4510 Level 45 Unlock - PvE Escort Type Adventure: The Malgrave Trail poly 343 4526 341 4831 505 4838 516 4992 797 4995 794 4599 1101 4605 1109 4965 1895 4964 1890 4522 Discover Grimvault! This land... so corrupted, was once a vault but now is grim. EEEKK! TENTACLES WITH EYEBALLS!!! rect 808 4586 1084 4994 Level 50 Unlock - PvE Dungeon - The Torine are corrupted! Can you help Spiritmother Selene? poly 285 4532 313 4706 314 4852 495 4857 498 4997 8 4992 8 4542 Level 50 Elder Game! Da creme de la creme! Raids and Rated PvP! poly 75 2135 7 2149 -51 2187 -89 2245 -103 2313 -89 2381, 51 2439 7 2477 75 2491 143 2477 201 2439 239 2381 253 2313 239 2245 201 2187 143 2149 Exile Capital City Thayd poly 1813 2135 1744 2149 1686 2188 1647 2246 1633 2315 1647 2384 1686 2442 1744 2481 1813 2495 1882 2481 1940 2442 1979 2384 1993 2315 1979 2246 1940 2188 1882 2149 Dominion Capital City Illium ;Factions * Exiles - capital city of Thayd * Dominion - capital city of Illium ;Level 1-3 * Gambler's Ruin * Destiny ;Level 3 - 6 *Everstar Grove/Northern Wilds *Crimson Isle/Levian Bay ;Level 6 Unlock *PvP Battleground Walatiki Temple ;Level 6 - 14 *Celestion/Algoroc, Deradune/Ellevar ;Level 10 Unlock *Tradeskills ;Level 14 Unlock *Housing System ;Level 14 - 22 *Galeras, Auroria ;Level 15 Unlock *PvP Battleground Halls of the Bloodsworn *Mounts * PvE Adventure: The Hycrest Insurrection * PvE Adventure: Riot in the Void ;Level 20 Unlock *PvE Dungeons: Stormtalon's Lair, Ruins of Kel Voreth ;Level 22 - 29 *Whitevale ;Level 25 Unlock *Hoverboards *PvE Adventure: War of the Wilds (MOBA-esque) ;Level 25 - 29 *Farside ;Level 30 Unlock *PvE Adventure: Siege of Tempest Refuge (Tower Defense) *Arenas ;Level 35 - 42 *Wilderrun ;Level 35 Unlock *World Story with Drusera *PvE Dungeon: Skullcano ;Level 40 Unlock *PvE Adventure: Crimelords of Whitevale ;Level 42 - 46 *Malgrave ;Level 45 Unlock *PvE Adventure: Malgrave Trail (Escort) ;Level 46 - 50 *Southern Grimvault, Western Grimvault, Blighthaven ;Level 50 Unlock *Elder Game, Raids, Rated PvP *PvE Dungeon: Sanctuary of the Swordmaiden Category:WildStar Online